


a little euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Ninja Ship Party, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all happens in a blur – one moment they’re sharing a hug onstage at the end of their best gig yet, the next, they’re up against the wall of some dimly lit backstage storage room, sharing a searing kiss and trying desperately to get closer, closer, closer, to crawl into each other’s skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a longtime game grumps fan but a new NSP fan. i'd heard their songs in passing but it wasn't until recently, during my big game grumps kick, that i finally started getting into their music more and just. damn. i love these guys, they have such a sweet bond, and they need way more fic holy shit.

It all happens in a blur – one moment they’re sharing a hug onstage at the end of their best gig yet, the next they’re up against the wall of some dimly lit backstage storage room, sharing a searing kiss and trying desperately to get closer, closer, closer, to crawl into each other’s skin.

Dan feels incredibly warm, alight, like he’s on fire. His heart’s doing a marathon and he knows he’s pretty much panting in Brian’s face but fuck, he can’t help it, can’t seem to keep any control. Neither can Brian, with the way he’s huffing and haphazardly wrenching Dan’s costume off his shoulders and shoving it down to the waist. Brian’s mask has been off for a while and Dan’s torn between helping Brian take his own top off so he can feel skin against skin and leaving the top because he does look rather fucking good in it – and wouldn’t that be interesting, to get screwed by Ninja Brian, to just throw his head back and fucking wail while his partner is completely silent and calculated and brutal in his passion –

“You’re fucking thinking too much,” Brian suddenly says, voice gravelly, and it goes straight to Dan’s dick. “Last time I checked, that was my domain, dude.”

“It’s – it’s a lot to process –   _mmm_ ,” Dan starts, but is quickly cut off by Brian’s mouth and Brian’s tongue and Brian, Brian, Brian…Dan stops fumbling with Brian’s top and just clutches his waist with one hand and the back of Brian’s head with the other.

Brian’s been exploring and mapping out every bit of Dan’s bare torso with his hands the entire time, feeling like he can’t get enough. Brian’s touch on his skin practically burns and it’s so, so good and these groans just keep bubbling up out of Dan and he can’t hold them back and Brian just swallows them up and answers with his own moans in turn.

Brian’s hands move lower and lower on Dan’s body and Dan feels his hips suddenly jolt forward when they lightly brush over his crotch.

“ _Shit_ ,” Dan hisses. His mind is swimming, he can’t believe they’re here, doing this, while people are probably looking all over for them, and what does this mean for his sexuality, anyways? He’d sworn he wasn’t into guys beyond an aesthetic level but things with Brian must’ve just been building and building and he didn’t notice – or maybe things for all guys have been building and building and Brian’s just the culmination or –

There’s a wet smack when Brian breaks the kiss again. “Stop fucking thinking,” he murmurs against Dan’s lips, pressing him a little more into the wall. That famous blue-eyed gaze of his is dark, hungry, as it focuses up at him.

“This is the best night of our lives,” Brian says, and it’s not presumptuous of him to say so, in Dan’s eyes. Between the gig and this, it’s been nothing but the most beautiful adrenaline and energy and warmth.

“This is the best night of our lives,” Brian repeats, “so don’t think. Just feel.” The corners of his lips quirk up in a smile, and a grin starts spreading on Dan’s face because _god_ , he’s so gorgeous and wonderful and amazing and Dan’s so fucking elated right now. He ducks back down to kiss him, and gladly allows his mind to run blank of anything and everything except the way that their bodies move together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed. comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
